


Red & Gray Mornings

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pillow Talk, innuendo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Saber and Atlas wake up earlier than usual.





	Red & Gray Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hi im soft for these two I lov Sabelas am
> 
> And wow I wrote something that was actually fluff :00 (I was so tempted to make it spicy but I said no lmao)
> 
> I have two more Sabelas fics planned (might tie them into this fanfic and make it a series thing), along with a few other things that aren't Askran Action so y'all can look forward to that sometime this month

The time read 5:02. _Damn, that's pretty early,_  Saber thought to himself, usually a late sleeper. He let out a small groan and rolled back over, the noise waking up the man next to him.

"Whatcha up for, babe?" Atlas whispered, voice sounding rough. He needed a coffee, and time to process his words, but he still looked up at his lover.

"It's nothin', hun," Saber answered, giving him a kiss, "jus' woke up early, that's all." "Okay," Atlas smiled, "we've got time, so we could just be together if that's alright with ya?" "'Course, babe," Saber moved closer to him, nuzzling his head into his lover's chest, "we can be together the whole day if ya want." "I would like that," Atlas replied, "I get to have ya all by myself, handsome." "Wouldn't want it any other way, Atty."

"I was dreamin' again," Atlas murmured, "about the time we first saw each other." "Oh?" "Yeah, you had some real guts askin' to spot me at the gym like that." "You looked real good on that bench darlin'," Saber muttered, "I knew I had to get to know ya." "I'm happy you did," Atlas kissed Saber's forehead, "We spent so many hours together, and then you asked me out." "Look where that got us," Saber murmured, looking up into Atlas's eyes, "I got to meet the most wonderful man I ever have."

"Sabe! You're making me blush!" Atlas laughed. "It's the truth, babe," Saber pushed himself up, "Your kindness inspires me a lot. I'm happy I got to know ya." "I didn't realize how lucky I was to have you until now," Atlas sighed, "I'm grateful I have you, Sabe." Saber pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm the same here, hun." He looked back at the clock, and twenty minutes had passed since the two of them woke up.

"Wanna snuggle s'more?" Saber asked him. "Of course, babe," Atlas shimmied to Saber, the two overlapping their bodies, "always." Saber connected his hand with Atlas, the two giving small kisses to each other as they heard each others' soft moans. Atlas pulled away, and Saber could barely make out a smirk in the dim light in their room.

"We have a lot of time before we gotta get goin', babe." Atlas suggested, hand resting on Saber's abs. A laugh came out, and Saber didn't hesitate in moving to Atlas, their lips crashing against each other.


End file.
